Coming Home
by EstelPax
Summary: A soldier is coming home
1. Chapter 1

This is the Prologue to Coming Home. Songs: _A Thousand Miles, Hello Beautiful, Almost Paradise. _ Review! -Estel

Bella:

Making my way downtown

Walking fast

Faces pass

And I'm home bound

Staring blankly ahead

Just making my way

Making a way

Through the crowd

And I need you

And I miss you

And now I wonder...

If I could fall

Into the sky

Do you think time

Would pass me by

'Cause you know I'd walk

A thousand miles

If I could

Just see you

Tonight

-Wishful thinking-

Jasper:

Hello Beautiful  
>How's it going?<br>I hear it's wonderful in California  
>I've been missing you it's true<br>But tonight I'm gonna fly  
>Yea tonight I'm gonna fly<p>

-Fly home-

Their song:

I thought that dreams belonged to other men  
>Cuz each time I got close they'd fall apart again<br>I feared my heart would beat in secrecy  
>I faced the nights alone Oh how could i have known<br>That all my life only needed you

Oh almost paradise we're knocking on heavens door  
>Almost paradise how could we ask for more?<br>I swear that I can see forever in your eyes  
>paradise<p>

I thought that perfect love was hard to find  
>I'd almost given up, you must have read my mind<br>And all these dreams I saved for a rainy day  
>They're finally coming true, I'll share them all with you<br>Cause now we hold the future in our hands

Oh almost paradise we're knocking on heavens door  
>Almost paradise how could we ask for more?<br>I swear that I can see forever in your eyes  
>paradise<p>

And in your arms salvation's not so far away  
>It's getting closer, closer every day<p>

Almost paradise we're knocking on heavens door  
>Almost paradise how could we ask for more?<br>I swear that I can see forever in your eyes

Paradise  
>Paradise<br>Paradise 

-Home, we're home-


	2. Ours

I'm back, please enjoy part one of Coming Home. The song used is _Ours, _by Taylor Swift_. _Review!- Estel

Family

Bella:

Charlie

Renee

Phil- step father

Sue Clearwater-step mother

Leah Clearwater- step sister

Seth Clearwater-step brother

Victoria-cousin

James- married to Victoria

Jasper Whitlock:

Peter- cousin- pretty much Jasper's brother

Charlotte

Rosalie-sister

Emmett

_Elevator buttons in morning air  
>Strangers' silence makes me want to take the stairs<br>If you were here we'd laugh about their vacant stares  
>But right now my time is theirs<em>

I hate, the early mornings. I'm here, working and the silence and all the strangers. Thank, heavens they haven't heard the story or even know my name, for once I'm glad that I'm invisible.

_Seems like there's always someone who disapproves  
>They'll judge it like they know about me and you<br>And the verdict comes from those with nothing else to do  
>The jury's out, my choice is you<br>_

**Dear Jazz,**

**A new girl, Erica, found out and she hates me. She can't believe I'd give up the CEO's son, just to date a low life. She doesn't know how controlling or the hell I went through with Edward. I still don't give shit, I chose the better man. I don't care so…..**

_**So don't you worry your pretty little mind  
>People throw rocks at things that shine<br>And life makes love look hard  
>The stakes are high, the water's rough<br>But this love is ours**_

_You never know what people have up their sleeves  
>Ghosts from your past gonna jump out at me<br>Lurking in the shadows with their lip gloss smiles  
>But I don't care 'cause right now you're mine<em>

**Edward is dating your slut of an ex. She brags, about it. She makes snide remarks and all my friends at work flock to her. I sit, at work alone and I'm quiet. I hate it, all I get is glares. But you'll say, and I can hear it, I can hear you.  
><strong>_**  
>And you'll say<br>Don't you worry your pretty little mind  
>People throw rocks at things that shine<br>And life makes love look hard  
>The stakes are high, the water's rough<strong>_

_**But this love is ours**_

**Jazz,**

**Don't worry. I miss you, but I have Rose, Emmett, Tori, Char, and your ass of a brother, James, Leah, Seth, Jake, and Nessie. Plus, Sue and Dad. Renee and Phil, still talk to me and Phil is still trying parent me, and he and Renee still don't get it.**  
><em><strong>And it's not theirs to speculate<br>If it's wrong and  
>Your hands are tough<br>But they are where mine belong and  
>I'll fight that doubt and give you faith<br>With this song for you**_

_****_

_**'Cause I love the gap between your teeth  
>And I love the riddles that you speak<br>And any snide remarks from my father about your tattoos will be ignored  
>'Cause my heart is yours<br>**_

**Jazz, please don't worry.**__**I'm fine, just missing you.**

_**So don't you worry your pretty little mind  
>People throw rocks at things that shine<br>And life makes love look hard  
>Don't you worry your pretty little mind<br>People throw rocks at things that shine  
>But they can't take what's ours<br>They can't take what's ours**_

_**The stakes are high, the water's rough  
>But this love is ours<strong>_

**Love,**

**Bella**


	3. Hello Beautiful

Part 2 of Coming Home: All right these are Jasper's songs, both will have been written while he was overseas. Songs are _Hello Beautiful _and _When You Look Me In the Eyes _by, the Jonas Brothers. I don't own anything. Review. _**Bold and Italics, is lyrics and part of the letter. **_**Bold isn't lyrics. **

_**Hello Beautiful  
>How's it going?<br>I hear it's wonderful in California  
>I've been missing you it's true. <strong>_

**Bella, even in my dreams I miss you, **

___**But tonight I'm gonna fly  
>Yea tonight I'm gonna fly<br>'cause I could go across the world  
>See everything and never be satisfied<br>If I couldn't see those eyes**_

_**Hello Beautiful  
>It's been a long time<br>Since my phone's rung  
>And you've been on that line<strong>_

**God, I miss hearing your voice, and still wishing I could see your beautiful eyes, your wonderful eyes. I can still see them, but dreams don't due them justice. Damn it! I miss you. **

___**I've been missing you it's true  
>But tonight I'm gonna fly<br>Yea tonight I'm gonna fly  
>'cause I could go across the world<br>See everything and never be satisfied  
>If I couldn't see those eyes<strong>_

**I love you, Bella, my Bella.**

**Love,**

**Jasper**

PS. I love you.

_When You Look Me In the Eyes_

_If the heart is always searching,  
>Can you ever find a home?<br>I've been looking for that someone,  
>I'll never make it on my own<br>Dreams can't take the place of loving you,  
>There's gotta be a million reasons why it's true.<em>

_When you look me in the eyes,  
>And tell me that you love me.<br>Everything's alright,  
>When you're right here by my side.<br>When you look me in the eyes,  
>I catch a glimpse of heaven.<br>I find my paradise,  
>When you look me in the eyes.<em>

_How long will I be waiting  
>To be with you again?<br>Gonna tell you that I love you,  
>In the best way that I can.<br>I can't take a day without you here,  
>You're the light that makes my darkness disappear.<em>

_When you look me in the eyes,  
>And tell me that you love me.<br>Everything's alright,  
>When you're right here by my side.<br>When you look me in the eyes,  
>I catch a glimpse of heaven.<br>I find my paradise,  
>When you look me in the eyes.<em>

_More and more I start to realize,  
>I can reach my tomorrow,<br>I can hold my head up high,  
>And it's all because you're by my side.<em>

_When you look me in the eyes,  
>And tell me that you love me.<br>Everything's alright,  
>When you're right here by my side.<br>When I hold you in my arms,  
>I know that it's forever.<br>I just gotta let you know,  
>I never wanna let you go.<em>

_When you look me in the eyes.  
>And tell me that you love me.<br>Everything's alright,  
>When you're right here by my side.<br>When you look me in the eyes,  
>I catch a glimpse of heaven.<br>I find my paradise,  
>When you look me in the eyes.<br>Oh_


End file.
